


Say something, I'm giving up on you

by BonesXLI



Series: Tony/Loki Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Sorry, Loki Feels, M/M, Sad, Tony Feels, Tony has a heart, break-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesXLI/pseuds/BonesXLI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to know if Loki ever loved him, but the god stays silent. Tony should've known.</p>
<p>(may have a sequel soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something, I'm giving up on you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes with the song "Say something" (A great big world). I recommend listening to the song while reading, but you don't have to (:

 

Say something, I'm giving  
up on you. I will  
be the one, if you want  
me to

"I loved you, you know.", Tony said quietly. His voice rang through the silence. There was nothing. No wind, no rain, no thunder. Just Loki and him. Loki, of whom he thought to be eternally in love. Loki, who just stares blankly at him, as if he never cared.

And I'm feeling so small,  
it was over my head, I  
know nothing at all

Tony felt the tears in his eyes, but he held them back. Broken Anger flooded his mind. "Did you ever care?", he asked bitterly and his voice cracked. "Did you ever love me? Say it, say it now!", he demanded. Loki stayed silent and stared at him with blank, green eyes.

Say something, I'm  
giving up on you, and  
I'm sorry that I couldn't  
get to you

Loki's silence broke him.He choked on a sob and tried desperately to get some air. "You didn't, did you? It was just a useless hope of me. I should have known. How can a god ever love a lowly mortal?" He laughed bitterly and the first tear ran down his cheek.

And I will swallow my  
pride, you're the one I love,  
And I'm saying goodbye

"But I loved you." His voice cracked again. "You were the one who stopped my fall. You were the one who caught me when I stumbled. You held me upright when everybody else pressed me down. You believed in me when nobody else did. Sometimes you were the ony reason I lived on, even when everything became too much. I love you Loki, with my entire being and I will never stop." By now the tears drained his shirt and Tony cried bitterly. "I can't stand the silence anymore. It breaks me, the silent way you stare at me, like I'm just a stranger you don't care about.

Say something, I'm  
giving up on you  
Say something...

Tony swallowed another sob. "All this time I thought we could be happy." His voice was thick with pain. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy. I'm sorry that I could never get to you. I'm so sorry, Loki." He choked and sobbed. "I hope that you'll find somebody who can give you happiness, love and care. I'm sorry." Tony was shaking. He pushed himself up and stumbled to the door. He didn't know how he got around the corner, he just broke down and cried. He screamed and sobbed and couldn't bare the pain of his shattering heart.  
He missed the single tear that ran down Lokis face. He missed the single-whispered "Tony..." that broke the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm sorry. I broke my own heart with that one.  
> But there will be a sequel(Happy ending, anyone?)


End file.
